


Over

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Wincest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sibling Incest, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some things Dean couldn't remember, some things he could and others he wished he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

There were things about Dean's past that he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember his first word. Riding his first bike.

There were things that he could remember. Holding his newborn brother for the first time. The first fleeting touches of a forbidden love.

There were things that he wished he couldn't remember. His father's drinking after his wife's death. His father's anger at finding his sons in an intimate embrace. Sam leaving to go to college. He especially whished he could forget the look on the younger Winchester's face. The hurt his expressive eyes displayed.

He could remember everything about the night before Sam left. It was the end of August but it was raining hard, each droplet splattering loudly against the window, almost drowning out Sam's whispered promises of eternal love and swears to never forget Dean.

The door to the room was locked tightly. They had learnt their lesson the hardway, years before.

Dean's memory about that night was still hazy. He knew for definate that he had blacked out around the time that John had forced his way into Dean's unprepared body, tearing him apart painfully.

The next thing Dean remembered was waking, clean and patched up. His head resting on Sam's naked chest as the younger Winchester soothingly stroked his mousey brown hair.

Dean was afraid of what would happen to him when Sam went away. But he was mostly scared of what would happen to Sam at college. Afraid of what their relationship would become.

Dean knew from stories from drunken frat boys in bars that college was a time when young men and women experimented. Not only with drugs and alcohol, but with sex.

He knew that he was being stupid and jealous but he didn't like or want to think of Sam with anyone other than him. He knew that Sam had been pursasive, if not adamant, about keeping what they shared exclusive. An experience to be shared by Sam and Dean alone.

When Sam had left, everything had to be packed in secret. Sam knew that, should John find out, he would never be able to leave.

Dean hadn't said many words to Sam as he watched him pack. He spent the entire time observing, noticing how determined Sam appeared to be about going to college.

As Sam turned to him when he had finished packing, Dean knew that he had to put Sam's interests before his own and he found himself uttering, with all the coolness he could muster, the two words he never thought he'd say to Sam. "It's over."


End file.
